


Epilogue

by TextualDeviance



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TextualDeviance/pseuds/TextualDeviance
Summary: During the celebration of their win at Exegol, our heroes realize they're really quite exhausted.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scene to tie up the story. Set just before the final scene of TROS.

"So what do we do now, Poe—uh, I mean General?"

Rose's question was simple enough, and a logical one under the circumstances, but Poe was having a hard time thinking. His mind was still replaying the fresh memory of being bound up in the embrace of the two people he cared for the most in the entire galaxy. In truth, he wished he could have simply stayed there, reveling in the warmth and comfort, for another three weeks.

But Rey and Finn had detached from him, albeit with some reluctance, and were currently chatting with and embracing several of the others scattered through the camp. He scanned the crowd. Though most of the faces showed relief and elation, some, like those of Norra Wexley and Wedge Antilles, were etched with grief—grief which he, too shared. Duty and honor were calling. There were memorial and medal ceremonies to hold. There were plans to be made to root out any remaining First Order sympathizers scattered around the galaxy. Hell, there was an entirely new Galactic Republic to form. 

Being a general was kind of annoying, he thought.

"A lot," he finally replied.

***

"You never did say what you were going to tell me." Rey had managed to corner Finn, dragging him away from embarrassing himself in his fawning over General Calrissian.

Finn sighed, then smiled. "Just this." He closed his eyes. 

Rey was confused for a moment, but then she felt a familiar tug in her belly, and she immediately understood. "The Force," she whispered. "You... you were with me. On Exegol. I felt you there."

Finn nodded. "Not that I wasn't busy, but yeah. I needed to find you, and I did. But there was a point..." his voice hitched.

A fresh wave of tears began to form and make their way down her cheeks. "I died. It took everything I had to defeat him—my grandfather."

"How did you come back, then?"

"Ben."

"Kylo, you mean? What did he do?"

"It was Ben," she repeated. "Kylo died. I killed him—I'm not sure how—and he became Ben Solo again. But he followed me to Exegol. We fought together for a time. And I guess he survived long enough to bring me back. He's gone now, too, though."

"Oh." Finn slipped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. 

There was so much more she wanted to tell him; so much she needed to explain, but for the moment, that was all she could get out. A wave of exhaustion passed through her, and she sagged against Finn's chest.

"Whoa!" He shifted, holding her up. "Let's get you to medical. And when's the last time you ate anything?"

"I—I don't remember. Yesterday?"

"Well come on, then!" Finn slipped his arm down to her waist and helped steady her while they walked. 

Halfway to the med tent, Poe jogged up to them. Wordlessly, he came around to support her other side, and between the two of them, Rey finally no longer felt like gravity was her sworn enemy.

***

"How long has she been out?" Commander D'Acy poked her head into the alcove where Finn sat vigil next to Rey's sleeping form.

"Three hours, I think? She downed a bottle of nutrition fluid while the docs were checking her out and fell asleep almost immediately after that." He rubbed his face. His own eyes had started itching from tiredness. He and Poe had been trading off the duty of staying close; Poe said he wanted to be there the whole time, but he kept getting pulled away on various bits of business, grumbling annoyedly every time.

"I have some extra fruit here, if you're hungry." D'Acy offered a pouch of dried berries and citrus chunks. Finn took it gratefully.

"She saved us, didn't she?" D'Acy said quietly.

Finn nodded. "We all kind of saved each other, I think, but she did something extraordinary out there."

"Well, I'm not surprised she's passed out. Sounds like she certainly earned it." D'Acy looked over her shoulder. Her wife came up behind her and whispered something in her ear. "Looks like I have things to do myself," D'Acy said. "Would you like me to ask the med staff to bring you a cot? I think you've earned some rest, too."

Finn shook his head. "I'm fine, I just—" he stopped as he was hit by an unexpected yawn. "Okay, maybe I am kind of tired. Thank you."

D'Acy grinned and followed her wife out.

***

"I think I'm finally done for now," Poe whispered as he came into the alcove. "I can spell you for a bit if you want to—oh!" Poe had to smile. Another cot had been brought in and put right next to the one on which Rey was sleeping. Finn was sprawled out on it, snoring softly, one hand protectively resting on Rey's wrist.

Pulling the chair up close to the others, Poe sat down heavily. A lifetime's worth of duty and purpose lay ahead of him, but for the moment, the important business had been attended to. Watching the pair of them sleep, their faces relaxed and peaceful, the tension finally began to leave his own body. He reached over and lay a hand on Finn's shoulder, wishing briefly that he could work with the Force, and somehow convey through the touch exactly how grateful he was, and how much he cherished them. Words, however, would have to suffice, and those could be spoken later. Within moments of closing his eyes, he, too was out.

~End~


End file.
